Le droit d'être heureux
by CFMA Team-Nina-sama
Summary: Après la victoire sur l'ennemi extraterrestre, Nina compte rentrer chez elle et rester auprès de Sergei. Mais voir Nina en Otome va tout changer...la vie des Wang est sur le point de connaître un nouveau tournant. Qu'en est-il de leur futur ?


Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà, j'avais une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps, et ce soir (ou ce matin, comme vous voulez xD), j'ai enfin pu concrétiser ce projet. J'ai mis une bonne heure et demie à raconter l'histoire de Nina et Sergei après l'OAV 4 de Mai-Otome.

Nina étant mon personnage préféré, j'ai toujours voulu lui consacrer une fic, et puis...elle méritait bien ça, non ?

PS : pour ceux qui se demandent si "Otoosame", mon autre fic sur Mai-Otome, aura une suite, la réponse est oui, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture. Pas d'inquiétude ;) (je pense notamment à Tsunade qui m'a laissé une review le 27 mars, merci à toi et à tous mes reviewers :D ).

Bonne lecture !

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Où sont Mashiro et Arika ?"

Nina leva la tête vers le ciel.

"C'est que..."

La ligne blanche tracée dans le ciel qui se dirigeait vers un horizon lointain donna du courage à Nina. Elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'allégresse : elles avaient gagné, une fois de plus. L'ennemi extraterrestre avait été détruit, et Arika profitait à présent des retrouvailles avec son Master dans l'espace inaccessible aux personnes lambda. Mais avec Arika, pensa-t-elle, rien, même le plus improbable des rêves, ne paraissait impossible.

"Eh bien...elles vont revenir, je suppose."

Mai avança vers Nina et lui sourit.

"Tu nous as bien aidées, tu sais. Sans toi, on n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de cet imposteur venu de l'espace. Arigatô, Nina-san."

Nina sourit en retour, mais fit non de la tête.

"Je n'ai fait qu'aider, c'est Arika et Mashiro qui ont tout fait. La vraie reine, c'est Mashiro, et la vraie princesse est bien Arika."

Mai fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça ? Tu dois quand même savoir que tu es la princesse légitime de Windbloom, non ?"

Nina écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible. Il doit y avoir erreur."

Mai posa une main sur l'épaule de Nina, puis soupira.

"Comme tu veux. De toute manière, ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre une chose aussi importante. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton aide nous a été précieuse. Que vas-tu faire à présent ?"

Nina baissa les yeux.

"Je...je veux rentrer. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais garder la GEM, au moins pour être auprès de Sergei le plus vite possible. Je me fais du souci pour lui, et il doit s'inquiéter à mon sujet, puisque j'ai disparu pendant un long moment. Veuillez m'excuser...Je vous rendrai l'Emeraude dès que possible. A bientôt, Mai-san."

Elle décolla et se tourna vers le reste du groupe, qui agitait la main et disait au revoir à la Mai-Star ; Nina se sentit alors bien mieux, puisqu'on la remarquait, non pas par ses actes malfaisants et ses crimes, mais bien pour l'aide et le soutien qu'elle avait apportés à toutes les Otome dans cette bataille. Avec un franc sourire, elle salua tout le monde. Sa Robe se mit à luire de toutes parts, et elle fonça retrouver celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sergei leva la tête. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un sifflement en sourdine. Il aperçut soudain un point lumineux vert au loin, et fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître Nina. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et fit ensuite le lien entre les Otome et la jeune fille au moment où elle atterrissait dans le champ en face de lui, radieuse.

"Sergei, tadaima !"

Sergei ne bougea pas et la laissa venir à lui, hagard.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété, mais je..."

Elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose clochait.

"Sergei, doshitano ? Il y a un problème ?"

L'homme tendit une main vers Nina, puis ouvrit la bouche, sans produire aucun son. Puis, il s'effondra soudain.

"Sergei !"

Nina s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Où suis-je ?"

Nina sursauta et se réveilla, puis se pencha vers lui sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

"A la maison, Sergei. Vous vous êtes évanoui quand je suis revenu de..."

Elle s'arrêta, de crainte de le choquer à nouveau.

"Tu t'es battue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Nina acquiesca en silence.

"Otome. Tu es une Otome. Je me souviens...mais...je ne connais pas ta Robe. Elle ressemble à celle que tu avais avant, mais...avant quoi, déjà ? Je ne sais plus...attends...ta GEM est verte. Tu en avais une noire, oui, noire...comment elle s'appelait déjà...ah oui, l'Ultime Diamant Noir."

Nina sentit les larmes monter, mais elle se retint pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

"Je suis militaire. A Artai. Et tu...tu es Nina...je t'ai adoptée. Quand tu étais encore enfant il me semble. Tout me revient..."

Cette fois, Nina ne put contenir ses larmes et les laissa rouler librement sur ses joues sans cesser de sourire.

"Sergei...vous vous souvenez...de tout ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Ca revient peu à peu, mais je pense que oui. Est-ce que...tu pourrais me laisser un moment, que j'écrive tout ce qui me revient en mémoire ?"

Nina fit signe que oui, trop troublée pour faire des phrases complètes. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, puis regarda dehors par la fenêtre.

Alors comme ça, il se souvenait de tout...comment devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle lui rappeler la dernière chose qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, à savoir s'embrasser, avant que Nagi ne lui fiche une balle dans le crâne, entraînant le début de son amnésie et la fin du rêve de Nina ? Devait-elle le laisser faire, en espérant qu'il se souvienne _aussi_ de ça ? Elle était complètement déstabilisée par ce soudain retour de la mémoire du major Wang. Elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire en cas de récupération totale des souvenirs de Sergei. Elle l'aimait toujours : même si elle avait essayé de s'habituer au "nouveau" Sergei, "Otoosama" était resté enfoui là, quelque part au fond de son coeur. Et voilà qu'il refaisait surface...si elle avait su qu'il suffisait d'être vêtue d'une Robe de Mai-Star pour lui faire revenir la mémoire...peut-être que ce revirement était dû à la ressemblance frappante des deux Robes...mais si elle avait pu le faire plus tôt, l'effet aurait-il été le même ? Aussi soudain, aussi flagrant ? Aurait-il été inverse ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idée en place. Elle se posait trop de questions. Elle se dit qu'elle devait simplement laisser un peu de temps à Sergei pour lui permettre, à lui aussi, de s'y retrouver parmi ses souvenirs entrecroisés.

"Nina, où es-tu ?"

Elle se retourna.

"Ici, O...Sergei."

Elle commençait déjà à se trahir. Elle s'en voulut, mais ne fit rien pour indiquer la confusion qu'elle avait failli faire.

"Eh bien...il s'est passé pas mal de temps entre le moment où j'ai perdu la mémoire et le moment où je l'ai retrouvée. Mais...explique-moi...je me souviens être allé dans la salle de l'orgue-dont le nom m'échappe d'ailleurs-, puis d'avoir voulu tirer dessus pour quelque obscure raison que j'ignore encore...mais après, plus rien. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?"

Nina hésita, puis décida de lui dire la vérité. Ce serait toujours mieux que de tourner autour du pot pendant des jours et des jours et de le laisser se reconstituer des souvenirs peut-être erronés.

"Mon Master, Nagi dai Artai, vous a tiré une balle dans la nuque pour vous en empêcher...il avait besoin de cette arme pour...mettre un maximum de gens de son côté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et il avait aussi besoin...de moi."

Sergei, surpris, ne dit d'abord rien. Un long silence s'installa, et Nina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son "père". Alors, elle sut qu'il avait lu en elle et que le motif pour lequel il avait voulu détruire l'Harmonium lui était clairement revenu en tête.

"Protéger ce qui m'était cher. Voilà pourquoi...j'ai voulu détruire l'arme."

Sergei fit un pas vers Nina, qui portait toujours sa Robe.

"Nina."

Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui blessa Sergei. Celui-ci se demanda si elle voulait toujours de lui après plus d'un an et demi "d'absence", une absence qui n'en avait pas vraiment été une, puisqu'elle avait vécu avec un Sergei qui avait besoin de se reconstruire une vie. Lui avait oublié, elle pas. Il imagina alors à quel point elle avait dû souffrir de devoir côtoyer l'homme qu'elle aimait en n'ayant quasiment aucun espoir de le voir réapparaître un jour. Il comprenait sa réaction, et ne lui en voulait pas.

"-Sumimasen, Nina. Rentrons, si tu veux bi...

-Iye ! Je ne veux pas...laissez-moi...plus tard je..."

Incapable d'en dire plus, elle se détourna et décolla, laissant le blond planté dans leur champ. Elle se dirigea vers les montagnes, complètement perdue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nina se posa sur un plateau assez élevé. De là où elle était, elle voyait leur maison. Elle resta debout, à la regarder en contrebas. Elle tenta de se vider l'esprit. Evidemment, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle laissa alors tout ce qui lui passait par la tête la troubler, lui faire peur, la faire douter, en un mot, elle s'abandonna totalement à ses souvenirs et sa confusion pour mieux s'en sortir ensuite. Elle commençait seulement à se calmer lorsqu'une lumière bleutée se dirigea droit sur elle, puis la rasa et se posa non loin de là.

"Arika..."

L'Emeraude ne sourit pas à son amie. Arika s'en inquiéta. Mashiro, qui était à sa gauche, l'interrogea du regard, mais ce fut Arika qui lui posa la question.

"-Nina-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi, en bas ? Sergei doit t'att...

-Je le sais.

-Mais alors pourquoi...

-Il a retrouvé la mémoire quand il m'a vue voler dans ma Robe."

Arika et son Master se regardèrent, sciées.

"Sugoï ! C'est super, Nina-chan ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie d'avant !"

Nina lui fit un pâle sourire.

"Tout n'est pas si simple..."

Mashiro s'avança et fit signe à Arika de se taire.

"Nina...je comprends. Ca ne doit pas être facile. Si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour toi ?"

Nina fit oui de la tête.

"Hai. La seule chose faveur que je vous demanderai...c'est de me laisser la permission de matérialiser ma Robe, au moins pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pris une décision quant à notre avenir...vous comprenez ?"

Mashiro hocha la tête d'un air grave.

"-Bien sûr. Tu sais où me joindre ?

-Hai.

-Alors tant mieux."

Mashiro s'éloigna, puis revint sur ses pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Nina, comme Mai l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

"Nina, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...tu es la vraie reine de Windbloom. Mais les circonstances ont fait que c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée sur le trône. Je suis là maintenant et..."

Nina leva la main pour stopper la reine.

"Ca va. De toute façon, je m'en doutais, et je ne suis pas faite pour gouverner, vous savez. Gardez la place, je vous la cède de bon coeur..."

Mashiro acquiesca et retira sa main avant de serrer celle de l'Otome.

"Arigatô. Fais de ton mieux, Nina, et bon courage. Surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas pour me le demander."

Elle s'éloigna et regarda Arika, qui comprit que le moment de partir était venu. Elle marcha alors vers Nina et marqua une pause, puis se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après un temps d'hésitation, Nina la serra à son tour contre elle. Le Saphir avait toujours eu le don pour la rassurer...

"Nina-chan...j'espère que tout se passera bien. Tu le mérites, je t'assure."

Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, qui se laissa absorber par le bleu des yeux d'Arika. Si confiant et si solide...Arika avait toujours ce regard franc et sincère qu'appréciait Nina. Elle lui sourit.

"Arigatô, Arika."

La Mai-Star bleue fit un dernier sourire à son amie avant de saisir Mashiro par le bras et de décoller pour rejoindre le château de Windbloom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux semaines passèrent. La vie avait repris son cours, à Windbloom comme chez Nina et Sergei. Ceux-ci continuaient à vivre ensemble malgré une absence de décision commune quant à leur futur.

Cette décision n'allait cependant pas tarder à s'imposer d'elle-même...

"Nina, j'ai trouvé ce journal..."

Sergei avait en effet mis la main sur son ancien journal, celui qu'il tenait régulièrement avant de tout oublier, et qui avait permis à Nina et Nao de trouver le repaire de "Yuna". Et accessoirement, d'emporter le Livre de Neptune...

"Ah, ça...oui, c'est à vous."

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, comme cela se produisait souvent depuis "l'incident".

"Nina..."

Sergei, qui était assis à son bureau, se leva et s'approcha de Nina.

"Peux-tu désactiver ta Robe, s'il te plaît ?"

Elle la portait en effet de temps à autre, plus par nostalgie que par nécessité, comme si revêtir une Robe d'Otome lui donnait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

"Hai."

Elle s'exécuta, et sa tenue de civile fut de nouveau visible.

"Je n'ai plus besoin de ça désormais. Je me souviens de toi, dans les moindres détails. De tout..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

"...de la raison qui a fait que j'ai oublié notre histoire, temporairement."

Il prit ses épaules entre ses mains.

"Mais je crois que si nous avons été séparés...ce n'était que pour mieux nous retrouver ensuite."

Nina leva les yeux vers lui.

"Sincèrement ?"

Sergei prononça un "oui" muet avant de se pencher lentement vers elle.

"Nina. Dis-moi si tu es toujours d'accord...pour reformer le lien qui s'était brisé entre nous. Dis-le moi franchement, sans réfléchir."

Sans hésiter, Nina répondit, d'une voix tremblante :

"Evidemment que je suis d'accord...Sergei."

Elle avança alors son visage pour l'embrasser enfin, pour se sentir revivre à travers son baiser, et pour insuffler un nouveau départ à leur vie...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"QUOI ? TU L'AS...RENDUE ?"

Nina manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule de son amie.

"Eh bien...je crois que ma carrière d'Otome touche à sa fin. Je faisais ça pour Otoosama, pour ne jamais le décevoir. Mais...à présent, j'ai un autre moyen de le combler. Et cela me semble bien plus naturel et sincère. Parce que mon désir de lui faire plaisir et de l'aimer vient du plus profond de mon coeur."

Arika effleura sa GEM du bout des doigts avant de soupirer.

"Oui...je crois que je comprends. Ta voie est ailleurs. Pour ma part, je suis entièrement dévouée à Mashiro-chan, et je compte rester à son service aussi longtemps que je pourrai lui être utile. Qui sait, peut-être que, comme ma mère, je mettrai fin à mes fonctions pour être avec celui que j'aime. Finalement...je t'envie, Nina-chan !"

Elles sourirent, puis rirent ensemble. Elles savaient que suivre des chemins différents n'altérerait pas leur amitié. Elles avaient traversé tellement de choses toutes les deux que même en étant à des milliers de kilomètres de distance (si cela devait arriver un jour), elles seraient toujours en contact. Nina avait compris depuis longtemps (depuis l'amnésie de Sergei, en fait) qu'elle avait trouvé en Arika sa seule véritable amie, la seule personne qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, y compris Sergei lui-même.

"Arika...il faut que je parte. Sergei m'attend dehors..."

Elle se tourna alors, sans raison apparente, mais il y avait un homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du château royal et qui justifiait ce mouvement soudain.

"Alors Nina, tu prends racine ? Tiens, Arinko-chan !"

Arika sursauta en entendant le major l'appeler ainsi : il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu cette voix...mais sa réaction habituelle ne tarda pas à venir : elle fit une moue comique et gonflant les joues et en fronçant les sourcils. Les Wang éclatèrent de rire, et Arika ne fut pas longue à les rejoindre, gagnée par la bonne humeur qui émanait du couple rayonnant.

"Bien...Nina, on y va. Il nous reste plein de choses à préparer."

Nina s'adressa alors à Arika.

"-J'espère te voir au mariage. Je serais très vexée que tu ne viennes pas, et crois-moi, j'ai encore de la force, malgré tout.

-Compte sur moi ! A...Attends...tu veux dire que...tu n'es plus...O...

-A lundi prochain, Arika !"

Sergei s'empara de la main de Nina et partit en courant, entraînant une jeune fille radieuse qui lançait un clin d'oeil complice à son amie dans sa fuite.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"-Nina...je suis tellement content d'être enfin marié avec toi...comment ai-je pu t'oublier ?

-N'en parlons plus. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, tu crois pas ?

-Tu as raison..."

Sergei allongea Nina sur le lit et la contempla. Pour lui, Rena, son rêve d'autrefois, n'était plus rien face à la beauté de celle à qui il tenait plus que tout. Il s'allongea sur elle et couvrit son cou de baisers.

"Sergei..."

Il releva la tête.

"Je t'aime."

Ils s'embrassèrent alors dans un baiser passionné. Le soleil se couchait dehors et jouait avec leurs ombres dansantes. Ils avaient écrit la fin d'un long chapitre, avaient dû faire un long détour, mais avaient finalement pu continuer à écrire leur roman. Cependant, l'épilogue n'était pas près d'arriver. Car ils avaient du temps à rattraper, beaucoup de temps. Mais ils avaient la vie devant eux. Et elle leur souriait.

Car ils avaient enfin le droit d'être heureux.

Nina-sama


End file.
